


Lies or Trust

by AngelicPumpkin



Series: For the Sake of Yuma-kun! [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Lies, Love Triangles, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Shower Sex, hard choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector struggles to keep his cover as Shingetsu. It's a bit hard to try to get rid of someone you start to have feelings for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Reaction

His plan was working. Of course, that much was not a surprise. Every scheme Vector devised would succeed. Maybe except if that included a duel against Nasch. But the bothersome Barian leader was still missing. Luckily for the demented former prince, and unfortunately for the cheerful boy he was stalking.

It had been way too easy for Vector to befriend him. And he made it a challenge, too. What kind of person would trust someone who dragged him in the sewers and over 5-story tall buildings? No one. No one except Tsukumo Yuma.

Assuming the persona of Shingetsu Rei was fun. Vector internally laughed so much every time he introduced himself. No one felt even remotely suspicious when he said his name. Those humans were so gullible. Entertaining, but so stupid.

Bottom line, the Barian in disguise had been invited to a sleepover at his “friend”’s house. He had to admit that it was pretty funny, pretending to be a failure of a duelist so Yuma would teach him.

Surprisingly, it had been quite tiring, so the boys were sprawled on the floor laughing, their heads quite close to one another…

Vector had a sudden stroke of genius. It was a gamble, alright, but nothing like Russian roulette could get the life force boil in his body. He leaned forwards…

And kissed the unsuspicious human.

The prankster thought of pulling away from the kiss and apologizing for his unnecessary behavior, etc… He did not expect his apparently oblivious friend to pull him closer and deepen the initially chaste kiss. That felt… good.

“Yuma-kun…” Vector moaned in his deceitfully sweet voice.

What was happening?

The boys broke the kiss and chuckled. Yuma pressed his forehead to his friend’s and smiled shyly at him. For the first time, Vector kinda felt guilty for the role he had cast the cheerful duelist in, for the sake of his plan. He found himself thinking that there could be another way of saving the Barian World.

“Why so serious, Shingetsu?” Yuma asked, a bit worried.

“Nah, it’s nothing! Just didn’t… expect… But that’s fine! I…”

He regained his composure and let his brilliant mind weave a new plan.

“I wanted to do this ever since I met you, Yuma-kun! I’m… I’m truly happy that you didn’t push me away!”

Vector sounded way too sincere for his own taste, but as long as it fooled his prey… And indeed, Yuma looked at him with stars in his eyes. Alright, Vector thought. I can forget my mission for just one evening… right?

And it’s with the innocent energy of Shingetsu Rei that he kissed the boy he was supposed to take down.

He knew he was a bit sloppy. Not used to have a mouth. But that made him more endearing to his partner.

“It’s your first time, isn’t it?”

“Hm-hm… Is it not yours too?”

“Nah… Kinda surprising, isn’t it?” Yuma laughed a bit awkwardly. “But it’s a good thing, since I get to guide you... If you want, of course.”

“I do. It’s now or never.”

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t trust anyone but you for this, Yuma-kun.”

The boys sat up, quite self-conscious now that this was decided. They stayed there looking at each other while loosening their ties, unbuttoning their shirts, getting rid of their pants... and what was under.

Face flushed and with his true identity forgotten, Vector took his friend’s hands. And suddenly pulled him on top of him.

“Wah!”

“I have absolutely no idea how to do this, so it would be for the best if you took the lead, Yuma-kun.”

The warm bodies entwined as the boys shared a feverish kiss, their tongues brushing against each other and their hands exploring all the secrets usually hidden by clothing. Like some that kept growing with every friction of the skin...

“Yuma-kun?”

“Yeah, I know, it feels weird at first, but it can be very good too... Like this.”

The cheerful duellist wrapped his fingers around his partner’s member and gently stroke it. The prankster’s violet eyes widened as he bit his lip to contain the loud moans that contact inspired him.

“You’re so cute like this...” Yuma whispered.

Vector never imagined that someone would ever call him that and even less that he would enjoy the compliment.

“Yuma-kun... I want to make you feel good too...”

“Would it be okay if...”

“Anything. You can do anything you want to me.”

“A-Alrighty then...I will be gentle, I swear, but it can hurt a little at first...”

A wide smirk was plastered upon the orange-haired boy.

“I’m pretty sure I can take it.” He said in a slightly demented voice that would never fit the persona he was assuming.

But Yuma was past analyzing. He was so happy to make his friend become his boyfriend that he didn’t find his reaction suspicious at all.

We can say that they proceeded in building an overlay network with their bodies. Yuma was right. There was a small tingle of pain coursing through the pranskter’s body, but it only added to his pleasure as he wrapped his legs around his partner’s athletic waist to bring him closer... and deeper. Nothing else existed except the warmth of this embrace and... yeah. Something that felt like love.

All these sensations were too much. Soon their bodies gave up and filled them with well deserved relief. Cuddled up close, the boys felt a bit sleepy.

But the euphoria vanished quite fast for Vector. Reality dawned on him. Sleeping with the enemy was usually not a good strategy, but it had accomplished the goal he was aiming at. Now when he would abduct himself, Yuma was sure to come to his rescue.

He won.

But then...

Why did it feel so wrong?

Maybe...

Just maybe...

His plan could be delayed. Yeah. No need to rush it.

Vector buried his face in Yuma’s neck, hoping that he could maintain his cover for much, much longer...


	2. The Sargasso Decision

Still assuming his fake Shingetsu identity, Vector was lying on one of Sargasso’s floating rocks, at the feet of his clone. He kinda regretted leaving the first part of the duel against Yuma to his minion. That lasted until his clone had the brilliant idea to step on his head.

He was glad his face was turned away from his opponent. He couldn’t hide the smirk that formed on his lips as his former friend screamed his made-up name.

But behind the smirk was some agony. His plan was perfect. It was in motion. He just had to let his clone be destroyed and dramatically reveal his true identity.

He let the first occasion pass him by. The duel wasn’t advanced enough yet. Or the attack wasn’t strong enough to justify destroying his minion. Or anything that could be used as an excuse. His other self was down to 500 Life Points. It was now or never.

The clone got blasted away in a cloud of dust. This. This was the moment where he was supposed to get up and gloat in Yuma’s despair!

“Did… Did I win?” The hopeful duelist asked Astral.”

Yes. Yes, he had.

And Vector knew it. In a matter of seconds, he erased from his mind his carefully built, convoluted plan.

He managed to sit up and cast an unsure glance at his… friend.

Yuma was jumping from rock to rock to get to him. The prankster smiled, a bit worried.

“What’s wrong, Shingetsu?” Are you okay?”

“Yuma-kun, I… I have some things to tell you. Later.”

His violet eyes locked into the red ones. He had made up his mind. He will admit everything. Yuma believed all his lies. He would accept the truth too… Right?


	3. Shower of Doubt

Vector had kept the promise he made to himself. Once they escaped the dimensional wasteland, he told Yuma everything. His plans, his lies, his true identity and all he remembered of his past life. At first, the hopeful duelist thought it was a prank. He laughed it off.

“So you kidnapped yourself?”

“You don’t believe me?”

“Not for a second!”

So Vector took the Barian Crystal from under the collar of his uniform. And switched into his true form right in Yuma’s room.

“WOAH!” was the boy’s reaction. “Okay, okay, I believe you!... Why are you telling me all this? Am I not your enemy?”

Vector slowly raised his head as if it weighted a ton. Which was possible with all the hair gel he uses, but that’s another story.

“I changed my mind.” He said while switching back into “Shingetsu”. “Or should I say… You made me change it.”

He looked away as a slight blush spread on his cheeks. Yuma found himself giggling.

“That’s… That’s good! Does it mean I saved you?”

“I guess we could say that.”

The hopeful duelist was still laughing. Then suddenly folded his arms, pouting.

“I’m glad I could help, but you still lied to me and you’re not forgiven yet!”

“Yet.”

“Take a moment to reflect on what you’ve done! I’m going to take a shower.”

Yuma jumped on his feet and grabbed his pajamas before exiting the room. Vector slowly stretched his limbs and looked over his shoulder, smirking, just as if he knew you were spying on him right now.

He got up and followed his friend. Either by negligence or… Nah, it’s probably negligence, knowing Yuma… He hadn’t locked the door. It was way too easy for the prankster to sneak into the bathroom unnoticed. He took off his clothes like a snake sheds his skin and slowly pulled back the shower curtain.

Yuma had apparently gotten shampoo in his eyes, because he was grimacing and blindly looking for a towel. Usually Vector would have hidden all of them and let him search in vain. But he didn’t feel like being mean.

He picked up the towel and gently wiped Yuma’s eyes. The boy tried to frown, but that nice gesture caught him by surprise. He didn’t quite forgive his friend yet, but he felt like he could trust him. After all, this would have been the perfect occasion to backstab him. But he chose to help instead. That was a relief. He didn’t know exactly what his feelings were for the former Barian Emperor, but he knew he wanted him to stay in his life.

Yuma opened his eyes to see Vector a bit too close to him. He didn’t have the time to realize what was happening before he felt the soft, lying lips on his and the swift tongue caress his. It took all of his willpower to break away from the kiss.

“I told you I haven’t forgiven you yet.” The boy whispered barely audibly.

“Well, you should say that to you lower body, because you’re sending mixed signals.” Vector smirked.

He stepped into the shower and pinned his friend to the wall. Warm water was cascading on their exposed bodies.

“Please don’t push me away…” The prankster asked seconds before stealing another kiss from his favorite victim.

Yuma had neither the will nor the strength to escape Vector’s passionate embrace. He just managed to murmur in between kisses : “I don’t want you to think you can get away with this so easily.”

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

That was enough of a promise to ease up Yuma’s mind. He stopped resisting (or trying to) and abandoned himself.

He had expected Vector to be rough on him. But he wasn’t. He was the same boy to whom he had made love a couple weeks ago.

“You do it.” The hopeful duelist asked, half-panting.

“But I… I never…”

“I trust you.”

Yuma smiled as Vector took his face between his hands, softly, and rested his forehead against his. He could see so many emotions in the sparkling violet eyes. One thing was crystal clear. Though “Shingetsu” was a role, the prankster had been honest the whole time.

And when he wanted, he could give the softest kisses ever. And that night, that was almost his only wish.

The boys didn’t even think about getting to a more comfortable place. They couldn’t think of many things, to be honest. Vector focused on every little sound escaping from his lover’s mouth, making sure everything he did was for the best. And it sure seemed to be. It didn’t take long for Yuma to wrap his legs around his partner’s waist and look at him with adorable impatience.

They united with so much ease it seemed like their bodies were meant to mingle and play together.

“I can feel you’re holding back.” Yuma whispered. 

“Well, duh, I’m more than just a human!” Vector retorted.

“I know I can take it.”

“Oh yeah?”

That sounded like a challenge. So the prankster did the only sensible thing that the situation called for.

He covered Yuma’s mouth with his hand, stared deep into his eyes.

And possessed him the way he had dreamed about ever since he met him.

Muffled moans were echoing in the bathroom as the hopeful duellist abandoned himself to the blissful domination of the former Barian Emperor.


	4. The Conclusion

It was a week after the fateful Sargasso duel. Vector had faked his death and returned to his undercovered existence as Shingetsu Rei. The other Barians didn’t even try to go look for him, either because they believed he was gone, or were happy about his disappearance. He didn’t care either way.

The former Emperor was camping out in Yuma's room. After a disastrous attempt to sneak into the hamac, he was given a mattress and a blanket. Under which he was hiding most of the day, reliving way too much bad events in his lives. At least he found better ways to get his results. He was slowly healing.

Yuma didn't spend much time home, much to his dislike. He wished he could get the time to figure out exactly what was going on in his life, but he didn’t have this luxury for the moment. He had another crisis on his hands. Another Barian crisis.

Shark didn't take well the news of his true origins. This was too big a conflict for the one-track mind of the aquatic duellist. He too had locked himself up, but unlike Vector, this was not a way to have peace of mind.

Nasch was raging, always angry, never able to calm down. It didn’t help that he felt like things around him had changed. The worst part was that he learned, no one knows how, that his greatest enemy now lived with the one person that could ever bring “Shark” back.

Yuma stopped by every day after school, only to be pushed away repeatedly. But he never gave up. The kattobing spirit was stronger than everything! Maybe except Barian powers.

This day, the hopeful duellist tried a different strategy. Instead of knocking on the doors and windows, expecting an answer, he entered the manor and went straight to see his friend.

"Who is it?" Nasch growled.

"It's me, Shaaku! Don't you recognize me?"

"Go away."

"I won't!"

"Don't make me blast you!"

"You would never hurt me, I know it!"

But Yuma had forgotten something. The violet-haired man in front of him was not Shark. It was Nasch.

And the Barian leader felt almost no remorse in blasting Yuma away. The boy screamed. A cloud of dust covered the scene. And Nasch felt nothing. Not until the air cleared.

Yuma was unscathed, except a deep cut on his left cheek. His eyes filled up with tears. But not because of the pain. His heart was suffering the most. They locked eyes. It seem to have an effect on the Barian Leader. His mask of anger broke apart as guilt spread across his otherwise pleasing face.

"Yuma... I... I'm sorry."  
But the boy recoiled and took a step backwards.

"Please don't go! Please help me!"

Yuma's mind was blank. He didn't want to accept the reality. But it dawned on him. His Shaaku, the one who had taken such loving care of him not so long ago, was now able to hurt him.

"Please say something!"

Only silence greeted the Emperor.

"Don't leave me. I... I love you."

Yuma wanted to believe him. And in the bottom of his heart, he did. But something had changed. Somehow he felt self-conscious. For once he chose to be selfish.

"It's too late for that. Nasch." The usually cheerful duellist said soullessly.

Then he left.

He didn't run.

He simply walked away.

When Yuma came home, Vector crawled out of his hiding spot like a cat does to welcome his master. But his smile froze when he saw his friend's wound, and most importantly, his glassy, empty eyes.

The former villain had no need for information. He could guess what happened. And he had a pretty good idea how to solve the situation.

For the sake of Yuma-kun, he thought as he dressed his wound and tucked him into his hamac.

"May only good dreams come to you." Vector whispered, kissing his forehead.

That soft contact brought back the light in Yuma's fiery eyes. He grabbed the prankster's arm as he was turning around.

"I know you're scheming something." He said with no accusation in his voice.

"Don't worry about me." Vector replied as one of Shingetsu's smiles came sincerely to his lips.

"I trust you."

"Yeah, you always have, you dummy. But this time your judgement is right."

He was wearing his uniform and decided to keep it. It seemed fitting. He felt freer this way.

He walked all the way to Shark's mansion. He could've teleported. But he wanted to keep his strength for later. His plan was risky. Like every one he came up with. And he didn't have a good record against Nasch. But nevertheless, he kept walking towards his old enemy.

Vector had barely the time to kick open the door that he was already under attack. The first energy burst blasted him away. He fell on his back, hard, smirking through the pain. He swiftly jumped back on his feet.

"You."

There was all the hatred in the world in this single sound. Of course the Barian Leader instantly saw through the Shingetsu disguise that had fooled everyone, including his past self. Instant flashbacks of all the times Vector had wronged him popped into Nasch's mind. Never before he had felt such a desire to crush his mortal enemy. But not with a duel, no. This was way too refined for the bastard who was trying to steal Yuma away from him. No. Nasch would destroy him with the powers he acquired thanks to the King of Madness!

And that was exactly what Vector had planned. As he endured blow after blow of Barian energy, taking in breath only to taunt the aquatic duellist, he hoped that he would use up all of his alien powers and return to his sharky self.

And hopefully, the prankster thought, he'll be so blinded by rage that he'll keep attacking my corpse after he finishes me off.

That theory would not be tested. Yuma was running towards them, with neither one noticing. He literally jumped in between them, causing them both to scream his name.

A loud “BANG” rang in the clearing. Once again, dust scattered all over the air prevented anyone from seeing what happen. But soon, the mystery was no more.

Yuma was standing in a sphere of pure Barian energy, holding in front of him the Quick Spell Magic Barian Guard, the other arm in a protective stance in front of the collapsed Vector.

"Since when do you have Barian powers?" Nasch grunted.

"Ever since... since Shingetsu told me I might need some."

The prankster remembered that card. He had given it to Yuma at the same time as the other deck-destroying cards needed for his strategy. Even when he was masquerading as an officer of the Barian Cosmic Crime Unit, some part of his heart knew what would happen. Well, maybe not everything. But even back then, he wanted to same Yuma from his madness.

Nasch’s destructive angry fit receded. His eyes closed as his body switched back into the one of a human. With a slight detail that changed.

His Barian Crystal shattered.

But he was still breathing. He was just unconscious.

“Hey, look at that, my plan worked!” Vector boasted weakly.

"What were you thinking, you idiot?!"

"I just wanted to bring him back for you."

"Why are you always doing unnecessary things?!"

The orange-haired boy managed to get up on an elbow. And sweetly kissed his friend.

"Because I love you." He said simply.

It was the second time today that Yuma was told that. He couldn’t help but cast a sideways look at Shark, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Was it true? Was he back?

He wondered for a while.

Then decided it didn’t change the events of the last weeks.

He helped Vector get on his feet.

"Can you walk?"

"Yup. I'm the first one surprised, though."

"I'll call Rio so she comes pick her brother. Then we're going home." Yuma decided with a heavy but decided voice.

A phone call and a taxi ride later, it was Yuma's turn to tuck his friend into bed. He stared for a while at the empty spot next to the prankster. Then he dared.

"Can I sleep next to you?"

"You don't even need to ask."

The orange-haired boy held his friend tight against him, well aware that he could hear his heart beating faster in his chest.

"Vector."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."


End file.
